It is one of the most disappointing discomforts of modern life, to enter a filthy or unsanitary toilet facility away from home. Entering such restrooms or relief stations can be a trying experience, even when the facilities are relatively clean or adequate for providing the relief sought.
It is known that bacteria can be transmitted to humans by contact with unsanitary toilet seats. Many people try to avoid directly sitting upon a toilet seat for fear of acquiring disease. Some people try crouching above a toilet bowl, when they relieve themselves. This is both cumbersome and tiring. Still others use inordinate amounts of toilet paper in trying to wipe-down, or coat the toilet seat prior to use.
There are some comfort stations and restrooms that will supply a toilet seat cover. Even some states, such as California, are proposing laws to make it mandatory for restroom facilities to offer toilet seat covers.
Even with growing toilet seat cover availability, there is always a good chance that such amenities may be absent, or where available, may be fully consumed or exhausted. This inadequacy also applies to other restroom supplies, such as: towels, tissues, and toilet paper.
In most cases, therefore, it is a hit-or-miss affair to find the proper sanitation and amenities in restroom facilities, when one is away from home.
The present invention comprises a packet of sanitary materials for use while traveling. The packet of materials is enclosed in a cellophane bag, which is easily torn or ripped away in order to expose the packet of materials inside. The packet is shaped like a book having sleeve pockets on each inside leaf. Sanitary supplies are housed inside each sleeve pocket. On one side, is a supply of one or two, folded covers for toilet seats. On the other side, there is housed a supply of folded toilet paper, or a number of tissues.
In addition, a separate packet can contain a pair of folded paper panties, and/or paper briefs, for those occasions when an individual has an accident in his underwear. The paper panties can comprise linen-type paper, or light fabric materials, such as: silk, rayon, polyester, or nylon.
It is also contemplated that a packet of this invention can have one leaf pocket containing folded toilet seat covers, and the adjacent pocket containing a folded brief or panty, or a brief or panty liner. The liner is designed to fit within a brief or panty to prevent soiling of the brief or panty. The liner can be easily discarded after its use.